1. Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is that of tennis racket covers and headwear including caps and hats. The invention is particularly concerned with a novel article which is a combination tennis racket cover and cap or hat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tennis racket covers which enclose the head of the racket with the handle passing through an opening are, of course, well known in the art. Various types of caps and hats are, of course, also well known. The combination of the herein invention, that is, a combined tennis racket cover and cap or hat is considered to be entirely unique.